


Warnings

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, beauregard is kinda just a plot device, kinda spoilers for 61, mostly yeza talking, shovel talk from beau, yeza loves his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Beauregard corners him to talk about something he said a bit ago.





	Warnings

Beau corners him, sitting backwards on the chair in front of him, expression hard and aggressive though he’s sort of sure that might be her default look? He hasn’t seen her without her looking bored or aggressive, so he has no real idea, but he can guess based on a few of the others the things that might happen. 

“Wanted to talk to ya, about what you said before about my friend? That she was your assistant? She isn’t just an assistant or whatever shit anymore, she isn’t dependent on you, and if you try to fuck with her, or make her feel like your better then her because your real fucking good at your shit, I’ll fuck you up if she doesn’t.” Beau said, voice deepening in warning, pointing a finger at him. 

Yeza blinked, “I never said she was dependent on me, or meant to imply anything by calling her my assistant, Miss. Beauregard,” her eye twitched slightly when he said her name like that, but he didn’t know her last name to properly address her, “She preferred to assist in my potion making instead of take the lead, even when I offered for her to do on her own. I would never intentionally hurt my wife by making her think she isn’t smart or good or maybe even better than me at a great many things.” he promised. 

His expression hardened then, frowning back at her, “I’d never speak to her the way her bullies did when we were young, and to a lesser extent they still did when we grew. I love her, for herself and her mind more than anything, and know she can do things that I never would be able to do. Miss. Beauregard, I’d sooner ask her to shoot me with her bow then ever hurt her in any way intentionally.” he said, voice earnest and entirely honest. 

Beauregard stared for a bit, seemingly unsure how to proceed, before she cleared her throat and stood up, shrugging, “Alright, cool. Good talk.” she retreated from the room without putting the chair back in place.

Veth passed her on her way out, arriving to the room in time for their attempt to make some potions with the components they currently possessed, and looked at the empty door then to Yeza as she stood beside him, “What was Beau talking with you about? She scare you, because she can be a lot to handle, I promise she’s mostly harmless, kind of. Not really. She can punch ghosts.” 

While that was a curious thing to think about the logistics of, he shook his head, waving his hand in the air, “No, it’s fine. She was just curious about, ah, alchemy and flowers.” 

Yeza knew Veth didn’t believe the lie, but he smiled so she didn’t question him further, and they started working on figuring out what potions they could make. 


End file.
